Linda Ryan
Linda Ryan is the stepmother of Connor Lacey and one of the villains from Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series and Connor Lacey's Adventures Series. Bio Linda Ryan was with her Ryan Family then was banished to the Outlands by Ryan after he saved Sean Ryan and his kids. When she gets back to Ireland and find out that Orla, Oisin and Sean are gone when she arrives in the Ryan house, Linda vows that she will get her revenge on Ryan F-Freeman. Appearance She looks like a woman with brown and orange hair and wears a purple shirt with a indigo jacket with green sleeves and blue trousers and dark pink shoes. When she is enchanted by Grogar's magic from his bell, her armor is based on the Shredderette with wrist blasters, a high-tech helmet and a jet pack. Personality Her personality is like herself. Powers and abilities Her abilities are her kung-fu skills and her blades. She also uses dark magic. With some training, she wields a Keyblade of her own. She will also wield her own X-blade with elements of Connor's Realm Crystal and Ultimatrix called the "Realm-blade". Friendship with Ryvine Sparkle She met Ryvine in the Xiaolin Showdown world. After she told Ryvine that Connor Lacey is a threat and Ryan is the one who saved Sean Ryan and his kids, Ryvine decided to be friends with her. Trivia *In Ever After High, she is known as Linda Queen. *Linda Ryan is one of Ryan F-Freeman's two arch-nemesises since he saved Sean Ryan and his kids and banished her to the Outlands which foiled her plan to kill Sean and his kids and frame Mai Lacey for murder. That and she killed Connor Lacey. *She is the second leader of The Anti-Irelanders. *She makes her first appearance in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Epic Winter (full movie). *She is the master of Cody Fairbrother (Opposite). *She will work for Frollo in Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame, where she plans to make Sean Ryan, Orla Ryan and Oisin Ryan hers again or kill them like she did to Connor. *Her quote "I'm Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time!" is a reference from the villain Ernesto de la Cruz with his quote "I'm Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!". *She is known as the greatest realm traveler of all time. *She is the stepmother of Clover Lacey and the late Connor Lacey. *Like her Shrederette counterpart, Linda killed Connor Lacey. Unlike the Shrederette, she failed to murder Sean Ryan and his kids. *In the Irelanders' bad future, Linda managed to kill Connor Lacey and take over Ireland and the 16 realms and renamed Ireland into Lindopolis. *In the De La Cruz Realmers' timeline, Linda Ryan is with her family even if she is trying to be evil. *She appears in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, where in the episode Mayura, Linda gets the Peacock Miraculous and used it to turn into Layura. *She appears in two stories in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Scared Shrekless, in Ryan's story, she appears as the Shredderette and killed Connor Lacey and in Sci-Ryan's and Megatron’s story, she appears as a motel owner and herself, wanting revenge on Sci-Ryan. *She has her Heartless and Nobody named Linda's Heartless and Xandil. Gallery BBEC81A8-960B-4ABE-BA60-5E62D7731CEA.jpeg|Linda Ryan as The Shredderette File:Viral_Linda_Ryan.jpg|Viral Linda Ryan Linda's Keyblade.jpg|Linda Ryan's Keyblade Category:Females Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryantransformer Category:Master Manipulators Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Sadistic characters Category:Stepmothers Category:Characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Singing characters Category:Master of Hero Category:Inventors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magical Girls Category:Adults Category:Characters who can fly Category:Foiled characters Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:OC characters Category:Time Travellers Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Realm Travellers Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Disguise Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Masters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Team founders Category:Foiled villains Category:Peacock Miraculous holders